Ancient and Modern
by Sacral
Summary: Dumbledore searches for help to defeat Voldemort. His eyes fall upon Bakura and Yami, both back in the past, and seemingly strong enough to defeat Voldemort together. HPYGO crossover
1. Prologue

_Set after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! and somewhere in the sixth band of Harry Potter, "The Half-Blood Prince". Bakura and Yami are back in the past to wrench things right in the flow of time and Dumbledore looks for something to help defeat Voldemort. _

_PLEASE READ THE LITTLE NOTE ABOVE SO YOU KNOW IN WHICH SITUATIONS THE MAIN PEOPLE ARE!_

_Thanks, __Sacral _

Prologue

„So that means everything is perfect?"

"Not perfect but better."

"Always the optimist, huh, Pharaoh?"

"I would say realist."

"Hn, whatever."

Bakura, now back into his old body as the King of Thieves, turned his horse away from Yami who sat on one of many the windowsills of his Palace. A slap made the horse trot in the direction of the city gate.

"Where are you going, tomb robber?"

"There are still some tombs to rob."

"Ts…You will never change, won't you?"

"Never. Maybe the gods will lead us back together, but if that happens I will kick your ass, Pharaoh, don't be too self-confident!"

With an amused expression on his face Yami watched Bakura vanish in the milky mist of the morning, his red coat flapping behind him.

"You actually believe in gods?" He asked, knowing that Bakura wouldn't be able to hear him. "Or in destiny?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I:

"What can we do? You-Know-Who is too strong!"

Pacing back and force in Dumbledore's office, a young man talked to the calmly in his chair sitting headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Calm down. It is no help if we become total hysterical."

With a loud huff the young man let himself fall in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"So what do YOU suggest?"

Dumbledore ran slowly a hand trough his white beard. Then he said six simple words and the stomach of the young man clenched.

"Ancient must be asked for help."

* * *

Bakura lifted his head and stared into the sky where the sun should be. But instead it was hidden by grey dust, cold as the many chambers where the Kings of Egyptian were buried. The white-haired thief furrowed his brown but continued down the dune with the reins of his horse grasped tightly in his hand, knowing that something was wrong but that he couldn't do anything against it at the moment.

* * *

It was very staggering to have his former enemy as one of his high-priests and seeing absolute obedience in his eyes threw Yami even more for a loop.

Yami tugged at one of his golden bangs while he leaned against the balustrade of his balcony, his thoughts flowing yet again back to the blue-eyed priest of his. Kaiba Seto -no, Seth in this time and country- was one of the most loyal followers a King could wish for. But still…there was a feeling of doom lingering in the back of his head that made him suspected that _again_ somebody wanted to make the Millennium items his and rule the world. First persons to suspect: Seth and Bakura, the two of them had tried many times before to defeat him and -in Bakura's case- to use the items. But Bakura had changed drastically during the past three years in their future, turning from a revenge-seeking lunatic to a quite thoughtful yet still adventurous person. He even helped defeating some enemies. Maybe one of them had followed them in the past and tried to mess up time.

The Pharaoh seriously considered starting a book to list all the want-to-be-world-rulers. It would make his work easier, for they could look up all the methods of the bad boys.

Before other thoughts could enter his mind, there was a knock at his door and the feeling of danger exploded trough his body.

* * *

Cliff was as pale as the moon and stared disbelieving at Dumbledore. Once again the young man paced the office of the headmaster. His eyes as big as one's of an owl, one sentence rattled over and over again trough his head: "_He is kidding me!"_

Finally he stopped his pacing and tried to hide his emotions behind a stony mask. He failed miserably.

"I know you are upset, Cliff." Dumbledore started softly like he was speaking to a frightened kid. "But that is our last resource." He lifted his right arm, showing the dark and only slowly healing flesh of his hand. "I am too old to fight alone against Vol- I'm sorry, I meant Who-must-not-be-named again. We NEED the help of Ancient's desperately. Or our world will not be a happy place again."

Silence settled after these words in the room, Cliff trying to find another way to defeat You-Know-Who and Dumbledore gazing thoughtfully at one of the many portraits in his office.

In the end Cliff's shoulders slumped in defeat and he turned back to Dumbledore.

"How are we going to find one who can still use ancient magic?"

Dumbledore shrugged.

Cliff paled even more.

* * *

Tumbling down the rabbit hole.

That was the exact term Bakura would have used if he wasn't busy shielding himself from the bandaged hands of thousand mummies reaching out for him. He was falling deeper and deeper down a black crack. How that had happened was even a mystery to him. One moment he was walking with his horse right behind him over solid sand, the next moment he was stumbling and then came the sensation of free fall.

His stomach made a nosedive when he was wrenched in another direction and the hands suddenly disappeared. Solid ground came into view and before Bakura knew it, he was plastered against the cold stone floor.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Memories floated in the form of thick drops all around him. Yami hovered between them while he tried to figure out what had happened. But the only thing he could remember was danger. Much danger. And the splitting fingernails of his right hand.

He looked down and saw that indeed, most of his fingers were bloodied. Slowly he reached out for one droplet and was met with the icy feeling of snow. He remembered now, his first winter with Yugi and his other friends. On the first day it had snowed so much that they were able to build a snowman and make a snow ball match. Ryou with a grumpy Bakura had joined them and they had compared their white hair with the snow.

When Yami moved his hand back out of the memory, the blood on his fingers was gone and instead there were fast melting snow flakes. He flexed his fingers and watched the snow becoming water and then dripping down from his arm to mix with a memory drop further down.

"Interesting."

Suddenly there was a golden chain around his ankles, pulling him down and away from the memories. It became darker and warmer until he smelt cinnamon. The same moment his feet met solid ground Bakura hit the floor beside him face first.

* * *

"This is madness…" Cliff mumbled while he stared at the two forms in front of them. "We could change history drastically!"

Dumbledore didn't seem to be concerned but there was a serious expression on his face none the less. He regarded the two man in front of them trough his half-moon glasses with narrowed eyes and waited patiently until they had recovered from being thrown around time.

The white-haired spotted them first, took in their surroundings -a muggle house some miles away from Hogwarts- then moaned something in a foreign language only for him and the other brown skinned male to understand.

* * *

"Not again!" Bakura whined in the ancient Egypt language as soon as he spotted the TV set behind the two strange clothed men. "We are back HERE!"

Yami frowned and regarded the strangers with a calculating look.

"Bakura, I think they are familiar with magic."

The tomb robber rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. And I thought we were brought here by a cracked up rabbit with strange hats."

The Pharaoh starred a moment at him. "Where did you hear about rabbits with strange hats?"

"A book Ryou forced me to read."

"Ah."

"So what shall we do now?"

"Ask them what they want? And maybe we should not mention that we already know our way around this time. We don't want to get Yugi and Ryou into this, or?"

"Aww, but with them it would be so much more fun!"

"They would be likewise in danger."

"Yeah, yeah, come down from your overprotective brother mode."

"…I am not in overprotective brother mode!"

"Whatever you say, great son of the Gods and light of Egypt."

"Stop mocking me! You know I hate it!"

"Why do you think I am doing it?"

A cough from the younger of the two in front of them made them turn their attention back to the two magic-wielders.

The older pointed a short stick at them and said a single word that Yami and Bakura recognised as Latin, then he began to speak and to their surprise they knew that it was English and they could understand it.

"My name is Dumbledore and this is Cliff Edwardsen. I am sure you have recognised that you aren't longer at your homes. You are in the future, about 3000 years away from your time. I summoned you to ask for your help."

Bakura's eye-brown twitched as he stared at the white haired and bearded man in front of them, the stick still in one of his hands.

"You know, it could be the cause that you just ripped us away from our families or other important matters. What will happen when just during a war the commander disappears? Or one of us has to reign a whole country? (Yami's skin-colour turned an unhealthy pale shade despite its dark nature) Think about that, old man, before you open your mouth again and _ask_ for our help!"

Yami seemed to be out of it, swaying slightly from one side to the other, a horrified look in his eyes as he thought about the consequences of him suddenly disappearing. Bakura had his arms crossed over his muscular chest, a frown on his tanned features and seemingly very unhappy.

Dumbledore looked calmly at him. "I ask you so you can decide if you want to go back to your time or help us. For the battle and the country example, after this is over you will be sent right back to the point in time where you came from. Did I rip you away from family?"

Bakura's frown deepened and a thought rattled trough his mind.

/No, but from a great chase trough the old tomb with _much_ gold as the price. That's even worse./

He didn't answer Dumbledore verbally and only continued staring at him unhappily. Beside him Yami calmed down and shook his head as "No."

The old man took Bakura's piercing glare as a negative answer, too, and continued.

"So, do you want to stay or leave?"

"Stay."

"Stay."

Dumbledore was slightly surprised by their fast answers but didn't say anything, just smiled and waved a hand in the direction of the fireplace.

"Before I tell you the whole story we should go back to a safer place."

Bakura eyed the fireplace, suspicious of any hidden traps, and Yami was slightly paranoid, too. Their Millenniumitems, both safely secured around their necks, had confirmed with a pulse that magic clang to it like a second skin. But when Cliff stepped forward and set with a flick of his own wand fire to the wood, they took some steps back and made sure that they could see the sticks all the time.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at them while Cliff pulled some powder out of a pot that had appeared out of nowhere and spread a hand-full of it in the fire with the effect being the flames turning green.

Yami starred at the fire. /Magic./ his mind told him.

But when Cliff stuck his head right into the now green flames his thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Is he committing suicide?" Bakura curiously asked by his side but Dumbledore just kept smiling and seconds later Cliff leaned back with no wound anywhere and nodded at the old man.

"Everything is fine."

"Well, well, well…Now, boys-" Bakura's eye twitched dangerously as he was being regarded as a _kid_. "- you just have to take some of the powder here, step into the fireplace and say loud and clearly "Hogwarts" while you fling it down. Cliff will show you how you do it."

The young man let the fire die down with another flick of his wand, took another potion of the powder and did as Dumbledore had told them. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Now you." Dumbledore waved Bakura to the fireplace and the tomb robber took grudgingly some of the power and stepped on the burned wood.

"Hogwarts." He said clearly and was gone the next second.

"That seemed to have gone well. Just say loud and clear "Hogwarts" and nothing will happen."

/And what will happen if I mumble "Hogwarts"? Better let somebody else test this out./ Yami took some powder and shoved it down the same moment he said in his I-am-Pharaoh-and-you-are-nothing voice "Hogwarts!"

"Some interesting kids we have here, don't we?" Dumbledore said while he tucked his wand and the pot with the powder safely in his cape. "Hogwarts." And he was gone, too.

_Why do people read my story but don't review? I don't bite so what's your problem? Just a little review to tell me what I make right and what wrong? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I will update soon, too!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the many reviews! I would be very happy if you write as many for the next part, too! A questionI wanted to ask since the first part: _

**Yaoi **_or _**Non Yaoi **

_Please write me what you want!_

Chapter II:

"You-" Atemu pointed at Dumbledore and Cliff who sat opposite them on two chairs. "-are mages. We-" Now he pointed at Bakura and himself. "-are some sort of mages, too, only that we use another source in another way than you. Correct?" Dumbledore nodded in confirmation. "So you just decided that you need somebody who he -what was his name again, Vlodemurd?- doesn't know and with whose magic he isn't familiar and transport us here -3000 years in the future." Hogwart's headmaster nodded again.

Atemu frowned and pondered the information he had gotten in the last half of an hour. Bakura besides him yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"But I never used magic the way you do. I mean, I would never be able to make people understand each other with a single _word_."

The tomb robber rolled his eyes while Atemu stared intently at Dumbledore and Cliff.

"Shadow Magic-" He began and Atemu's head snapped around to him. "- was used in more or less warlike times. It wasn't needed to make people understand each other but to fight, destroy, whatever!" Bakura waved his right hand for emphasis. "And it looks like you only need us to do just these things, right?" His light violet eyes were fixed on Dumbledore but as soon as the old man closed his eyes and sighed deeply they began to wander again like all this didn't concern him at all.

"You are a good observer, Bakura. And you are right. We are losing a war we should have been able to prevent. Voldemort -or You-Know-Who, for the most people who even fear his name- is strong and the number of his followers had barely fallen during the past years. Will you help us?"

"We don't have a choice anymore, do we? Besides, if I say "No" now Pharaoh here will never let me live it down. So, what shall we do?" Bakura seemed suddenly just too eager to start their quest against Voldemort. Atemu hmpfed because of the comment with the Pharaoh and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

"First you should learn- First you have to know- First you need patience-! ARGH! I want action!"

"He is right. If you just charge forward without background information you end up dead." Atemu -stuck till his pointy hair-tips in books, loose sheets and paper scrolls- answered Bakura's request without looking up. The tomb-robber grunted unhappily and plopped down in front of the bright burning fire in the fire-place. Dumbledore had given them rooms which were connected trough a lockable door but at the moment the two occupants were in Atemu's room, the Pharaoh reading trough papers like a good student and the thief being impatient and showing how you were a bad student.

"Here, you should at least know about the more damageable curses." Atemu said and tried to flip a single sheet over to Bakura but the paper sailed into a complete wrong direction and landed under the cupboard. Bakura stared silently at Atemu. Atemu stared almost pleadingly back at Bakura.

"You throw it, you fetch it." The tomb-robber simply stated and turned back to the fire.

Cursing lazy thieves and unhelpful albinos (Bakura: I am not an albino, for Gods' sakes! Get that tiny bit of information in your head already!) under his breath Atemu kneeled down in front of the piece of furniture and reached out for the sheet. His fingers encountered the rough surface of the paper and he was about to receive it when the fire exploded.

Bakura yelped and crawled back from flames with one hand pressed over his face and the other feeling around for something cool to press against the burning skin. The room was filled fast with the smell of burned hair and flesh and a stench Atemu recognised as something Yugi had experimented in school with but he couldn't name. Letting go of the sheet with the curses he jumped over to Bakura and pried his hand away from his face to observe the damage. It didn't seem too bad but Atemu couldn't say if the eyes had been harmed.

"Come on, we have to find someone to help you!" Atemu heaved Bakura to his feet and kept a hand on his shoulder while they fled out of the hell the room had turned into. They had just taken three steps when again something in the room exploded and sent a shock-wave trough the walls that ripped the door from its hinges and shoved Bakura and Atemu down to the floor. Bakura hissed in pain when his burned hand scrapped over stone and the skin was ripped open badly.

Just then Cliff appeared in front of them, hauling them back to their feet with ease and nearly dragging them down the corridor.

"What happened?" He asked once they had turned a corner and were relatively safe. Bakura just pried his eyes open a little and glared the best he could at the young man. Atemu glanced worriedly at him and then back at Cliff. "I don't know. The fire just exploded and Bakura sat too near to it and was burned. I got us both out of the room before a second explosion seemed to come trough the walls and forced us to the ground. Then you appeared."

Cliff pressed his lips together till they were pale lines and ushered them trough some more corridors and down some stairways. "I see."

He popped open a random door and shouted "Madam Pomfree!" Like on cue said Madame rushed out of her office on the far side of the hospital ward. She only took one look at Bakura and rushed right back.

"What is she doing?" Atemu asked angry.

"Calm down, she is just getting medicine for Bakura. Meanwhile you two should sit down here." Cliff led them to a fresh made bed and with a heavy laden tray Madame Pomfree appeared beside him.

"My, my, my…what did you do?" She asked while she opened a bottle and draped a towel over Bakura's face. His occasional hisses of pain were overheard.

"Just a wrong spell." Cliff reassured her. "They are new and don't know that much over magic yet. You know, transfer students." To emphasise his words he meaningfully rolled his eyes. Madame Pomfree seemed to believe him and tapped her wand lightly against Bakura's burned hand. The flesh healed before their eyes but was still an angry red none the less. Atemu stared wide-eyed at the repaired flesh. /Wow./

"I can lessen the pain and give you some medicine that will make you heal faster but you should sleep at least one night here." Madame Pomfree said to Bakura who just grunted in response.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to stay."

Atemu glowered over the edge of the book at Bakura who sat in the bed opposite his. "If you say as much as another adjective I will hit you. Hard."

Bakura smirked. A bandage covered his eyes to prevent infections and to speed up healing. None the less he could nearly sense the anger radiating from Atemu.

"Boys, I will put out the light now." Madame Pomfree, all the dutiful nurse, rushed in, made sure that Bakura's painkillers would last trough the night if he wanted to take some and that Atemu put away his book and laid down before she actually killed the lights.

The silence lasted fifteen seconds after she had closed the door to her office.

"So, have already decided how we blow out Voldemort's lights?"

Atemu was silent while he thought about that. Then he fiercely glared in Bakura's direction. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Yes, you did. After I tried your patience for only fifteen minutes. A new record."

"Oh, shut up and let me rest in peace!"

"I can put you to your final rest if you really want to."

"…"

"Already dead?"

"I just want to remind you that it was me who literally dragged you out of the danger. Maybe I should let you crawl out on your own the next time, would sure as hell teach you a lesson."

"Aww, I am sorry to tell you that but you are not cold-hearted enough to let anyone suffer if you can prevent it."

"There is a first time for everything."

"Yeah, when did you actually stop to wear skirts?"

"Before you got rid of your own."

The discussion continued like that for nearly half an hour until Bakura just -from one second to the other- was asleep. Atemu frowned upon the thought that Bakura didn't take him serious enough to even drop asleep on him. Then he was asleep in another five seconds.

* * *

"The school year has already begun and to make you unsuspicious we are going to insert you as "security measures"."

Bakura- /What the hell? He drags as out of our beds just to tell us this? I am _so_ gonna kill him. But first: I need to piss./

Atemu- /Hunger. This old bat is dead if there is nothing more important. What time is it? Oh, four a.m.…_You are deader than dead!_/

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice the murderous glares Bakura and Atemu sent him and waved Cliff forward. The young man carried a large, black box on his arms and set it down on the headmaster's desk with a relieved huff. Dumbledore snapped open the locks and reached inside the box to come out with a chocker in each hand.

"Here, better translator spells. It would be wise to wear them all the time."

The two Egyptians took them gruffly from him and waited with the bands in their hands for the old wizard to continue.

"You are going to be known to be some sort of muggles who are immune to magic. You can do something about withstanding spells, or?"

"Yes." Bakura mumbled after he realised that staring Dumbledore to death was impossible.

"Good. Here-" He took out two wooden, white masks which had only two slits for the eyes. "- and here." The cloaks were deep-blue, almost black, with hoods and no sleeves.

Bakura- /WHAT THE HELL/

Atemu- /…/

"Are we going to a…carnival?" Atemu finally asked with raised eye-browns and staring from the clothes to Dumbledore and back.

"No, these are your uniforms."

Silence.

Bakura would have exploded, wasn't he somewhere around 3000 years old and a little bit more experienced with people than back as the revenge-seeking survivor. So he only proceeded to stand up, smack his hands palm-down on the table and say with his most "You are as good as dead meat so I suggest you to run. Fast and wide." expression, "I won't wear this funny mask. If you want our help you better come up with something better. And if you ever wake me up before six o'clock I will make your life hell."

With that he whirled around and stomped out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Tell me, why did you bring them again?" Bakura eyed the coats and the masks with distaste in his eyes but the rest of his face expressionless.

"Because I wasn't as impatient as a certain person -let us name him Bakura for a lack of a better name- and actually listened to Dumbledore what he had to say about the masks. Look." And with that Atemu pressed one of the masks against his face. Its surface seemed to melt and stopped when it looked like a fox face. A fox with grinning eyes and three whiskers at each cheek, even the pointed ears had been formed. Bakura blinked surprised.

"And why did he have to show us that so early? Don't tell me these are the normal waking hours for wizards and witches!"

Atemu shrugged and pealed the mask away from his face. It stayed in its fox form even when he put it down on his bed.

"He said something about this early hour being safer."

"Yeah, sure…" Bakura muttered. "Did he tell you something about the explosions in your room?"

"No, but he mentioned we should make us "ready" for later. Cliff will come in half an hour and show us our new rooms."

Without further exchanges the two changed their Egyptian clothes for dark trousers, dark shirts and black boots.

"So…" Bakura said after they had thrown over the coats and had neatly folded their other outfits. In his hands he held the other, untransformed mask and starred uncertain at it.

"You just have to press it against your face, to you the change will get by unnoticed." Bakura shot Atemu a quick glance and then rammed the mask on his face with enough force to break some teeth. It melted and Atemu blinked and took a double take.

"Bakura…you are a mouse."

"WHAT?"

The tomb robber ripped the mask away from his face and turned it to stare at the grinning face of a mouse. The round ears did nothing to calm down his twitching eye.

"Why did it transform into a MOUSE?"

Atemu grinned widely while he watched the white-haired Egyptian curse.

"Maybe in the deepest pits of your soul you are still a cute, grey mouse which is shy like a little girl." He suggested helpfully but kept grinning all the time. Bakura's burning eyes focused on him.

"What did you say?" He grounded out between clenched teeth and narrowed his eyes until they were violet slits with murder sparkling in them.

"…cute, grey mouse and shy like a little girl?" The Pharaoh said again and the mask in Bakura's hands creaked suspicious. "Have you any other suggestions? Like-" Without waiting for another word Bakura hurtled the mask at the multi-coloured teen.

"WOHA!" Atemu dived out of the way in the last second and the mask bursted into a million pieces when it hit the stone wall.

"Oh, my aim is getting worse…"

Unbelief written all over his face Atemu stared at Bakura from his spot on the floor while the white-haired boy tapped thoughtfully his chin.

"Do you think they will try again to make me wear something like that?" He asked the still on the floor sitting Pharaoh. Atemu just shook his head.

"Good!" Happy like there was no tomorrow Bakura dropped down on his bed and fingered the Milleniumring which rested against his chest under the shirt. "You know, the thing with the explosions seems very suspicious to me. There shouldn't be anybody who knows about us despite the old man, Cliff-hanger and Mrs. Pomtree."

"Madame Pomfree."

"What? You think she was it?"

"No, it's Madame Pom_free_ and not Pom_tree_!" Atemu sighed and stood up. "And don't call Cliff that."

"Call me what not?"

"Cliff-hanger. I personally think it suits you." Bakura answered the in the door-way standing young man before Atemu could, a grin plastered over his face. Cliff's face reddened and he opened and closed his mouth soundlessly.

"Bakura!" Atemu said firmly. "Don't be so impolite!" He turned to Cliff. "Sorry for that, he has few till no manners. You are here to show us our new rooms?"

Cliff nodded while his face colour returned gradually to its normal shade. "Yes, and there is another matter I want to discuss with you. But first, please follow me."

He still seemed to be shaken a bit while he leaded them around the castle and stumbled more than once into a ghost which started to scold him until they had turned into another corridor. Finally he opened a heavy looking door and stalked into a room with only one bed at one side and a cupboard and a table at the other.

Bakura and Atemu stared silently at him. Both- /I am sure as hell won't sleep with_ him_ in the same bed/

"Stand there and don't move!" Cliff advised them and took out his wand. He raised both arms, his brown furrowing in concentration. Then he made a quick sweep and mumbled "Incolo." Another bed tumbled down from the stretching ceiling and the walls moved away from each other, a second table pooping out from the floor and some chairs landing beside it.

"To make it more difficult for any attackers we gave you a single room which can change into a double one. They won't look here but for other double rooms. Before you leave always say "Abeo" and when you come back "Incolo" You can manage such simple spells, can't you?" Cliff stared sceptically at them, especially at Bakura who just rolled his eyes.

"Abeo!" He said clearly and the room adjusted back into a single room. He turned with glinting eyes to Cliff. "Yes, I think we can manage."

"Stop teasing him, Bakura!" Atemu said and rolled his eyes. "Incolo!" The second furniture was back.

"Good, now that that's clear…" Cliff pocketed his wand and sat down on one of the chairs. "It would be helpful to know what you can do with your powers. It seems you can copy spells but I am quite sure you must have seen the results first. So…I will juts give you some spells and a description of what should happen and you try them out." He took out two slips of paper and held them out in Atemu's and Bakura's direction. They took them and ran their eyes over them.

"Poma?" Bakura said and some fruits popped out of thin air. "For what should I need _apples_ in a fight with a deadly mage?"

"These aren't fighting spells. We just want to test out if you can learn them. Now you, Atemu." Cliff stared expectantly at the Pharaoh.

Atemu squinted some times at the paper and said then "Specto." A pair of crystals formed in front of his eyes and hovered there while all three occupants of the rooms stared at them silently.

"Now, that seemed to have gotten well! How about you show me now what you normally do with your magic?"

"Eh…how can I…get them away?" Atemu pointed at the crystals.

"They will fade in some seconds." Cliff reassured him and as he said the crystals disappeared.

"Let's duel!" Bakura said grinning. Atemu's lips twisted into a smirk as he turned to face the tomb robber.

"You are sure, thief? Want to be pounded into the ground yet again?"

Bakura snorted. "I said I will kick your ass, didn't I? So…" Together they voiced "Time to Duel!"

Cliff watched them open-mouthed summon a variety of monsters and attack each other, starting at a scale of 2000 Life Points. The furniture rattled and the chairs, even the one Cliff sat on, scraped across the floor. Little stones and dust flowed down from the ceiling as Atemu let loose his final attack at Bakura and ended their duel with 750 Life Points to 0.

"Oh crap, lost again!" Bakura mumbled.

"Don't be too sad, tomb robber. Maybe if you overcome your mouse-complex you can beat me." Way too cheerfully for Bakura's taste Yami grinned and flopped down on one of the beds.

"That is how you fight?" They turned their heads to Cliff who was sitting pale on the chair and gripping his wand, the dust colouring his hair grey.

"Nah, that was just a friendly match, normally we don't use Life Points but play really with our lives. The monsters you have seen before would do real damage in a real match and so we thought it would be better just to take it slow. Didn't want to rock the castle too bad."

"O…kay…" Cliff got up, a little bit shaking, and made his way over to the door. "I will inform Dumbledore. Food will be brought in later. You have a private bath-room there-" He pointed with a quivering hand at a door which nearly matched the wall perfectly. "- but please don't run around the castle till we made sure of undercover stories." And with that he left.

Bakura smirked at Atemu while he sat down on the other bed. "Seems like we have rocked his world worse than the castle."

* * *

"Are you as bored as I?"

Bakura looked up from where he had laid face-down on his bed, trying to go to sleep or to see if it was possible to suffocate by accident.

"If bored includes trying to kill yourself by too much cloth in the nose, then yes."

An elegant eye-brown was lifted. A brown-skinned hand was raked trough multi-coloured hair. A deep sigh escaped downside turned lips. "Any suggestions what to do?"

Bakura shook his head and turned around so he rested on his back and could stare at the white ceiling. The cracks they had produced in their duel had already disappeared. "Man, now I wish there would be some assassins to fight. At least some action…"

"Have your wounds healed fully by now?" Atemu asked and hopped down from his bed to stroll over to the unmoving tomb robber. He peered intently at his face, then at his hands.

Bakura lifted one of his hands and ran it over the criss-crossing scars under his right eye, an unhappy smile set on his lips. "Not that I hadn't worse wounds, ne, Pharaoh?" Violet clashed with a lighter shade of the colour when their eyes met, Atemu's serious orbs with a hint of concern and Bakura's filled with depressing thoughts and sadness.

"Stop it!" The Pharaoh firmly said while he gripped the tomb robber's hand still hovering over the scars in a tight hold. "You mourned enough in the past. Stop it, right now!"

Bakura's eyes strayed down from Atemu's and landed on his puzzle instead. He gazed at it intently for a moment and then looked away. Wrenching his hand free form he Pharaoh he sat up and was about to move away from the other Egyptian and down the bed when Atemu's hand fell on the Milleniumring still covered by the dark shirt. "Remember, Bakura, you aren't alone."

The white-haired teen heaved a sigh but made no further move to get away. Finally he settled back into the cushions. "This is all so freaking…chewed trough!"

Making himself comfortable beside the white-haired thief, Atemu asked amused "Chewed trough?"

"Yeah, you know, all these friendship-speeches and the other crap."

"That's not crap!" Atemu protested. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but these "You are not alone!" and "Together we can overcome everything!" lines are a little bit cheap, don't you think? Nothing against the thought itself, but the rest is just…urgh."

Atemu started to massage his temples. "Cheap, you think? How else should we express it, so?"

"Not at all?" Bakura suggested, all the helpful tomb robber.

"Yeah, and let lunatics like your or Malik take over the world."

"What was that?"

"Getting deaf in your old years, grandpa?"

"It's more possible that your tongue gets numb after all the speeches it had to tolerate."

"Oh yeah? How comes yours still functions?"

"…...When did we actually start to bicker like two little school kids?"

"…Don't know, it just sort of happened…"

"Aren't we just great, not being able to have a conversation without insults or threats?"

"There was a threat?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

Bakura glared at the smirking Atemu with one of his eye-browns twitching. "Stop playing dump and get down from my bed, I want to sleep."

"Oh, forgot, you need your beauty sleep. Don't want to spoil that. Maybe you can work out your mouse-complex while you are in Happy Dream Land." Atemu made a spectacular move to escape the flying pillow, thrown by an unhappy tomb robber.

_Please review! And tell me about the yaoi-thing. _


End file.
